User talk:Count Vlad III dracula
Count Vlad could you reply to my newest comment on the Omnipotence page because it's really important. Also you never told me who can beat sai akuto and the law of identity.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 17:03, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Count vlad I got some new comments on the Omnipotence page you could reply on. --Pokemonfan807 (talk) 20:54, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Hi i wanted to ask you you said: omniscience is the second most OP power, right after omnipotence, for the simple fact that knowledge is power, and the second most terrifying and overwhleming things after possesing unlimited pwoer, is possesing unlimited knowledge. so if 1. omnipotence 2. omniscience what would be the top 10 powers of this list, according to you? Maxizni (talk) 21:47, February 28, 2019 (UTC) i wanteed to ask you, i think you once wrote that certain, powers that you could train with them for a day and you could beat a expert reality warper. which powers where those again? you said like : if you were an expert reality warper and i had these power xyz, and i trained for a day i could win.... which ones where that? Maxizni (talk) 20:46, August 26, 2018 (UTC) I don't remember saying that, but let's see: omniscience omni magic transcendence science perfection omnilock all omni and meta powers in general real world enforcment seperation etc. there are several powers that can trump the abilities of a high reality warper. Count Vlad III dracula (talk) 20:54, August 26, 2018 (UTC) The Great Evil Beast/The Original Darkness was the original shadow cast by God when he said- Let there be light. He wasn't the darkness before everything. That would be Mother Night instead. Pralaya on the other hand was never created by anything. The presence didn't create her and neither did anyone else. She was the original state of nonexistence, the void that birthed the multiverse. Pralaya is not an anti-god, she is the embodiment of nonexistence/emptiness/silence. She is the original state of all things. The Great Evil Beast is the first shadow, while Nekron is the response to the existence of life, and the Decreator is the first discordance/opposite to harmony brought about when god spoke existence into being. Pralaya on the other hand, has no connection to any of them, as she was already there before there was even such a thing as there. Thats why I said that she can't be connected to the presence, because there was never any connection in the first place. All this information is officially spelled out and cataloged on the DC wikia and the actual pages from the comics themselves, as well as word of god from the people at DC too.SageM (talk) 21:20, September 30, 2018 (UTC)SageM ok, again, not my argument. though if I had to point out: nekron is not quite a respond to life itself. he is not the actual embodiment of death in DC. life and death are the same being, death of the endless. nekron is the answer to the white light of life, which is a different thing. peace Count Vlad III dracula (talk) 21:39, September 30, 2018 (UTC) i wanted to ask you you said: omniscience is the second most OP power, right after omnipotence, for the simple fact that knowledge is power, and the second most terrifying and overwhleming things after possesing unlimited pwoer, is possesing unlimited knowledge. so if 1. omnipotence 2. omniscience what would be the top 10 powers of this list, according to you? Maxizni (talk) 21:47, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Maxizni (talk) 16:32, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Hi! I am SO sorry that it took me so long to actually respons to your question, I was a bit too busy to remember it, but now I have time for breath, so here it is! So, I never made any spesific list beforehand, but I would now, per your request. A few rules, though: *I am not using any "physiology" or "Embodiment"powers, as they tend to overlap too many powers inside of them, and create too many inconsistencies, so I am not going to list Omnifarious in any of the lists. *No repetition of powers; for example, I will not put omnipotence at number 1, and then almighty magic, almighty science, etc after it, as it would be just irrelevent. So, for the list: Honorable Mentions: Omnipresence - if not with Omnilock , Absolute Invulnerability , Unimind , Omni-Telepathy . 10. Omnikinesis: Absolute Telekinesis. The ability to move and manipulate everything and anything with your mind. Very much self explenatory, and is an extremely powerful ability, if it wasn't for the fact that it is simply "manipulation". As it have no actual power but to manipulate others, it puts this power in quite the tight spot in this list, so the bottom of the barrel is what it gets. 9. Omnireplication: This power allows you to copy and replicate anything. Sounds pretty damn good, and worthy enough to be included in this list, mostly because it allows you to grow stronger the more things you encounter and replicate. However, this is at the bottom of the list because this power is effectivlly useless without any stimuli, and is rendered powerless if it weren't for the existence of other things, and is somewhat limited in many aspects. Kinda like omnikinesis, but not as bad, because if you already copied enough powers before hand, and l, say, got stuck in the void, you'll stil maintain them, but the omnikinetic would be useless. 8. Omni-Negation: The ability to negate all and every thing. Be it an object, a power, or even a concept, you could negate it. This power defentially deserves a spot on this list, however, I won't elaborate on it too much, due to how closely it ties with the next powers... 7. Omni-Removal: The ability to remove all and every thing. Sounds familiar? Well, even though I made a rule of no repetition, these two powers, and the one next, seems rather TOO similar, and in fact really are, however, each have a level of it's own, and deals with the issue in a different way. While Omni-negation simply negates all things it encounters, and by that, for example, takes away their ability to do a certain action, omniremoval REMOVES the capability of doing said thing. so, for example, if you negate a person, it may mean that you negate their ability to stay with a coherent form, and by that make them fall appart into atoms, or you negate their existence in this realm, and by that not allowing them to exist in it. However, omniremoval simply "removes" the option. nothing is being damaged or harmed outright, and nothing is being directly done to the concept in question, except for it's removal. it remains completelly intact, but simply "removed" from existence. This is why I decided to place it higher then omni-negation. Feel free to debate on their places, or to debate wether or not I shold have just ignored those two powers for the sake of the next one, and just include two of the honorable mentions. 6. Absolute Destruction: The ability to destroy All and every Thing. I think you get now why I put it above those two, so I won't make it long. Basically, as long as it exists, it can be broken. And since everything exists, everything can be broken. the user of this power can negate, remove, and outright destroy all and every thing, and by that makes all the previous powers on this list, and in the honorable mention page, effectivly useless. 5. Omniarch: There is a fine line between manipulation and outright CONTROL. This is the difference between omnikinesis and this power. While with omnikinesis you can move and manipulate any and all things, here you have absolute control over them. As such, this power is even greater then the forces of destruction, due to the supreme and unrivalled control it gives you over any and all things. Essentially: manipulating all